An Assassin's Weakness
by Suzumi-chan1234
Summary: I was binded by trust. I was to kill him for my master but I did the total opposite...........I fell in love..................
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Girl

With The Deep Purple Eyes

The moon shined on her pure black hair and her crescent moon of eyes. She stood up and stared at Sasuke Uchiha. "Death is in the air," she whispered.

Sasuke walked through the park, to the ramen shop to meet the rest of the gang. Suddenly a figure pulled him into the forest. Sasuke whirled around and kicked it. It back flipped and landed on its feet. Sasuke stared in amazement. It was a girl! She wore some ancient armor on her chest and black pants. She also wore a big pink ribbon in her hair with a head-band of the village hidden in the sand. She had pure black hair with beautiful dark purple eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, prepare to die!" she yelled.

Sasuke jerked to the side to dodge her attack. She did a hand sign and sand gripped him. He grrd. She smirked.

"I've got my advantages you know, she said as she pulled a kunai out of a leg pouch.

"And what are they?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"First of all the moons out," she said as she rubbed her kunai.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" said Sasuke as he jumped up in the air.

"And second of all I am stronger!" she yelled as she threw the kunai.

Sasuke smirked and dodged it but out of nowhere another kunai appeared. Sasuke grrd and dodged that one too but found himself hit in the back.

"And third of all I'm faster!" she yelled.

Sasuke hit the ground. He quiekly got up. Sasuke turned around and glared at her. She stood right in front of the moon and looked down on him.

"The prestigious Uchiha clan, yeah right!" she said with a smirk.

Suddenly Sakura came out of nowhere and threw a kunai at her. She jumped into a tree and disappeared.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" she asked as she checked him.

"Who was that?" he thought.

"Darn it, shegot in the way!. Well I guess second times a charm," she said with a sigh. She found a huge tree in a clearing. "This will do," she thought as she sprinkled some sand around it. "That should keep me safe," she said as she layed down on a branch.

_You must go and kill the remaining member of the Uchiha Clan. _

Seriously! Yes, you are the most advanced chunin we have, now go!

"I have to kill him.. for .. my master …," she whispered as she dozed into sleep.

By the way, this girl is like the total opposite of Megumi from my other story, Shinigami. She's sarcastic and stubborn. Something like Sasami, for you Sasami fans out there. Her actual name is Yumi Tanemura.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolf in the Moonlight

A leaf fluttered in the air and landed on her forehead. She took it of and rubbed her eyes. She looked up to see the sunlight streaming through the cracks in the leaves of the tree. "Do I really have to kill him? He's so cute," she thought as she leaned on her arms. She stood up and jumped down. "Hello Yumi," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Gaara. "Hello Gaara," she said calmly. "What are you doing in Konoha?" she asked. "Training, but it's unusual to see you here," he said as he squinted his eyes. "Hey, don't intimidate me. I'm doing my mission!" Yumi said sternly. "Fine, I won't ask anymore questions," he said as he walked away. "Stupid Gaara! He always does that!" she thought as she flicked her hair. "I wonder what time it is?" asked Yumi.

Sasuke walked down the road, very alert I might add, and jumped onto the roof to find Sakura. "Hi Sasuke!" she said happily. "I know your there!" yelled Sasuke as a crowd of girls amerced from behind him. "Jeeze, just leave me alone!" yelled Sasuke as he left with Sakura to train. "Anyway, Sasuke I was wonder if you would like to go on a-" asked Sakura but was cut of by Sasuke. "For the forty-fifth time, no," he said calmly as he proceeded to walk. Sakura sighed and frowned. "Why does he always do that!" she thought.

Sasuke walked to the bridge and looked into the water. Some Koi swam by as a cherry blossom petal fell onto the water. Sasuke soon realized that there was another reflection. Sasuke whirled around with a kunai to find Yumi. "It's you!" he said dangerously. Yumi smirked and pushed the kunai aside. "We got of on the wrong foot, I'm Yumi Tanemura," she said as she thrusted her hand in front of her. "Like I'd fall for that trick," he said as he drew the kunai nearer. Sakura was hiding under the bridge and was peeking from the side. Yumi glared. "I was assigned to kill you but they didn't say when so technically I kind of don't have to," she said with a small laugh. Sasuke squinted his eyes but put the kunai back in his pouch. "Alright, Hi I'm Yumi Tanemura," she said as she smiled a small smile. "Whatever," he said as he shook her hand. Suddenly he slipped and he hugged her slightly. Sasuke blushed while Yumi shivered. Sakura was paralyzed. "What-do-you-think-your-doing!" she yelled as Yumi slapped him in the face and ran. "Jerk!" she yelled. Sasuke fell to the ground and touched his cheek, which was burning. "Ow!" he said.

Yumi stopped after running for about fifteen minutes. "Who does he think he is! I gave him a chance of life but no, He chooses to die!" she thought. "What do you think you were doing with my Sasuke!" said a voice. Yumi slowly turned around to see Sakura flaming. "He's the one who hugged me!" she yelled with an anger mark. Sakura grrd then charged at her. "Jeeze!" yelled Yumi as she dodged then ran. "Such strange people in Konoha!" she thought.

Chapter 2 finished. Oh Yeah!

I was wondering if I should make a scene when two girls are fighting but the guys break them up and they protect their girl. Which girl, with Yumi, and which guy, with Sasuke. Please tell me! Help! This will probably be in chapter 12. Maybe, any way please review and read on!

Sasuke: Yumi, huh?

Yumi: Ahh, shut the heck up!

Sasuke: Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yumi's Joke

Yumi looked up at the bright sun. Yumi put her hand up to cover the suns brightness and smiled. "I wonder if they would get mad at me if I don't kill him soon?" she thought. "Hi," said a friendly voice. It was a boy with a dog on his head. "Hi?" Yumi said back. Suddenly the dog jumps of his head and starts liking Yumi. "Akamaru stop!" he yelled. "It's okay he's cute!" she said as she laughed. "I'm Kiba," he said with a wide grin. "Yumi Tanemura," she said with a happy smile. "This guys not a lunatic like the rest of them," she thought. "Well I have to go bye,' he said as he ran of. Yumi sighed and smiled.

She walked to a ramen shop where she spotted Sasuke. "Hello," she said with a small smile. Sasuke ignored her and went inside. "Don't ignore me!" she yelled as she stomped on his head. Suddenly a crowd of girls gasped. "You hurt Sasuke the great! Now you must pay!" they all yelled as they chased Yumi. Yumi sweat dropped and ran. "Total lunatics!" she thought. Yumi lost them and entered the ramen shop. "Your stupid fan-girls almost killed me!" she yelled as she kicked Sasuke in the shin. "You're supposed to kill me right? Now we're even," he said with a smirk. Yumi grrrd. "You want me to kill you n-" Yumi was stopped by Sasuke's hand over her mouth. Yumi looked around to see everybody staring at her.

Sasuke took her to the roof and sighed. Sasuke then, noticed that her was still holding her mouth. Sasuke quickly let go. Yumi blushed and stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke," she whispered as she proceeded towards him. Sasuke could feel his cheeks redden when her face was inches from his. Yumi put her hand on his cheek when suddenly she beat him up. "You are such a freak!" she yelled. Sasuke backed away slowly. "Good, I almost thought she was going to kiss me. Wait, why am I even thinking about it!" he thought as he blushed some more. Yumi noticed this and blushed. "He probably wishes a beauty like me would kiss him!" she thought as her eyes twinkled. "He is rather cute though. Oh my god! Did I just think that?" she thought. Sasuke got up and scratched his head. "You shouldn't talk like that in Konoha," he said as he looked into the horizon. The sun was setting and Yumi smiled. "Hey Sasuke," she said. "Hn," said Sasuke. "I'll delay the killing because, you interest me," she said with a wink. Sasuke blushed then smirked. "Like you can kill me," he said. "Don't say that," said Yumi sarcastically after some sand under Sasuke's feet tripped him. Yumi turned around and sighed. "See you later Sasuke and, stay on guard," she said as she disappeared into the sky.

So what did you think? I like Yumi. She likes to speak her mind, anyway please review!

Yumi: Oh yeah! I rock!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Town Festival

"What!" yelled Yumi while she was having a meeting with a group of guys consisting of Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Choji. It had been three months since Yumi came and she had joined the school to watch Sasuke. "You want me to be in your kissing booth, no way!" she yelled. "Please!" pleaded Naruto and Lee.

Yumi, you must kill him at least by the end of next year got it? All right chief.

"Do I have to?" she asked pouting. Sasuke smirked. "I don't think she's attractive enough," he said as he put his hands behind his head. Thud! "What did you say!" she yelled as she stood on his head. "Come on Yumi," said Kiba with a smile. "Ok!" said Yumi as she smiled and blushed. Yumi seemed to like Kiba very much but she had mixed feelings. Sasuke grrd when he saw this. "What you jealous? Do you like Yumi?" asked Naruto. "Yeah right!" yelled Sasuke. "Do you have anything to dress in?" asked Neji. "Not really," said as Yumi looked down. "We can help!" yelled all the girls. Yumi was dragged into a room. "We wouldn't have to do this if we didn't have to do a booth at all," said Shikamaru, uninterested. Suddenly the door swung open to show a drop dead gorgeous Yumi. She wore a short tight purple dress with a small dark-purple flower pattern in the corner. She also had two strands of hair held back into a messy bun where two chopsticks were held(She still had some hair down) She wore some lacy heels and a ribbon around her neck. "This is stupid!" she yelled as she blushed. "I don't even look good," said Yumi with a sniff. Lee, Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, and Kiba nose bleed while the rest of the boys stared then blushed. "You-you look great!" said Hinata happily. "Yeah!" said the rest of the boys. Naruto walked up to Yumi and nealed. "Will you bare my child?" he asked. Yumi became a stone. Sasuke jumped onto Naruto. "Don't be a pervert!" he yelled as he blushed. "Sasuke," thought Yumi. "You look great!" said Kiba. "Thanks," said Yumi with a blush. "You look good," said Neji and Shino while Choji was too busy eating his chips. "Just because I look hot doesn't mean I'm not a good assassin, got it?" said Yumi sternly at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and laughed. "Just be there," he said.

Yumi blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Booth Open!

Yumi leaned on the wall of Konoha and sighed. She was all dressed up and was ready to go to the booth. "Why did I say yes?" she thought. Sasuke appeared and smiled. You look good," he said sarcastically. "Ah, Shut up!" she said as they walked to the festival. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue yukata with a black waist-band. "What's that," he asked as he pointed to a paper bag Yumi was carrying. "It's my kimono," she said. "I'm not going to walk around in this," she pointed at her dress. "Good point," said Sasuke. Yumi could already notice the boys eyeing her but she ignored them.

Yumi walked into the booth to see long lines in front of the boys except Naruto's, Lee's, Choji's, and hers. Yumi sighed. Yumi walked over to her spot and sat on the table. "We're opening," said Sasuke. Suddenly there was a huge hustle. "Why aren't they coming?" yelled Yumi. "I guess you aren't cute," said Sasuke as he pecked a girl on her cheek. Yumi glared and smiled. Yumi faced the crowd and blew a kiss. "Who wants a kiss?" she said loudly with an innocent smile. The guys appeared in a flash into a line with hearts in their eyes. Yumi smirked and smiled at the guys. "Who first?" she yelled. They all started screaming, me! Yumi kissed them one by one. Yumi then noticed Sakura about to kiss Sasuke. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled as she punched Sasuke in the head. Yumi grrrd then went back to her place. "Did I see her blush?" thought Sasuke. "The booth will be closed," yelled Shikamaru. "Darn, I didn't get any customers!" yelled Naruto. "I'm going to change. No peeping toms!" yelled Yumi as she sneered at the boys. Yumi came back in a dark purple kimono with dark silvery purple flowers embroidered in the fabrick. The boys blushed and ran away except Sasuke who stood their shocked.

Yumi walked with Sasuke around the festival as some guys and girls followed. "Yay! Octopus balls! Buy me some!" yelled Yumi as she pointed at the stand. "Why do I have to buy them?" he asked irritated. "Hey, if you don't I won't go back to the booth. Remember that I beat you by fifty bucks and I can kill you," she said with a snicker. Sasuke muttered "like she could kill me!" but bought them two. "We'll buy you some!" yelled the guys. "No, no I'm good," said Yumi as she smiled. The guys walked away heart broken, as Yumi licked the remaining pieces of octopus of her lips. "Look at that cute stuffed animal," said Yumi as she pointed at a stuffed cat toy. "I bet I can get more rings in then you," said Yumi with a chuckle. Sasuke smirked and threw them. He got 4 out-of 5. He handed her the rings but she rejected them. She formed five rings of sand and threw them. 5 out-of 5. "Hey that wasn't fair!" said Sasuke. "I didn't say you couldn't use justu did I?" she said as she got the stuffed toy. Sasuke glared then formed rings of fire and threw them but caught the hook on fire. The clerk screamed. Yumi laughed her head of. "You suck!" she yelled as she held her stomach. "Hey you have to give me ten bucks to pay for that," said the clerk at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to pay but Yumi paid instead. "It was my fault for forcing you to use justsu," she said as she blushed and walked away.

Chapter 5 finished!

I know it's kind of dull right now but it will get better!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heart Pounding

Yumi walked over to the lake and sat on a rock as Sasuke sat on the ground next to her. "Hey Sasuke?" she asked. "hn," he said as it seemed like he was falling asleep. "I don't want to ki-," Yumi stopped when she heard Sasuke sleeping. Yumi sighed and stared into the river. On the other side stood Gaara and his squad. Yumi just glared as they walked away. Suddenly Ino and Sakura appeared and started to bicker. "Sheeee," said Yumi as she pointed at Sasuke. "He's so cute when he's sleeping!" said Sakura. "Yeah," said Ino. "He totally likes me!" yelled Sakura. "No, me!" yelled Ino. "Shut up!" whispered Yumi as the two girls silenced. "Hey you've been hanging around Sasuke a lot," said Ino as she sneered at Yumi. "He probably likes you," whispered Sakura as Ino and her self started to glare at her. "What!" exclaimed Yumi as she got up to walk away. "He does not like me he likes someone e-," Yumi paused when she ran into someone. It was Sasuke who was glaring down at Yumi.

The two girls walked away quietly and hid in a tree. "Let's see if it's true," they thought. "You lied," said Sasuke, angry. "What?" whispered Yumi as she blushed. "You lied to those girls," he said as his face moved closer to Yumi's, inches away from Yumi's face. "No, no, no!" yelled Yumi as she pushed Sasuke away about 10 feet. "Ow, what was that for!" he yelled. Yumi could feel her heart pounding fast. "You were about to kiss me!" she yelled as she blushed. "No I wasn't! I'm not the one who's acting like a lunatic!" he yelled back. "Whatever!" yelled Yumi as she walked to the edge of the river. She suddenly slipped and was about to fall but Sasuke grabbed her. "You ok?" he asked. Yumi blushed when Sasuke held her tighter. "Ahh!" she yelled as she pushed him away but sadly she backed into the river. "You idiot," said Sasuke as he scratched his head. Yumi coughed. "Moron!" yelled Yumi. "Hey, I was trying to help you," he said. Yumi grrd, and pulled Sasuke into the water.

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed Yumi as she started to crack up. Sasuke splashed Yumi and tried to get out of the water but Yumi didn't let him. "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke. "Playing in the water. Don't worry, this isn't white so you won't see through," said Yumi as she swam farther into the water. "Hey, that's dangerous!" Sasuke yelled as he followed. "Yumi started to splash at Sasuke. They started to have a water fight.

What do you think they're doing?" asked Naruto. "No clue," said Shikamaru. "Yumi looks great in water," said Lee as he blushed. Shikamaru and Naruto both nodded at the same time and drooled.

Ino and Sakura walked away sadly. "This is your fault!" yelled Sakura. "Mine! More like yours!" yelled Ino back as the bickering went on for the rest of the festival.

_I really don't want to hurt Sasuke but will I be able to restrain my self from my duty?_

I love Yumi!

Preview

Yumi closed her eyes as Sasuke…….

Please read on and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kotori!

Yumi slowly got out of the water and squeezed the water out of her hair and tied her kimono to the side. Sasuke had gotten out of the water a while ago and just watched. "Well that was pointless," said Sasuke with a grunt. "Yeah, but it was fun," said Yumi as she padded away home. Sasuke walked her home. "Sasuke, I know how you feel," said Yumi. "I'm the only member of my clan too," she said quietly. Sasuke stared at her. "But it's okay, I fought back and tried to help and you know what? I killed one of the attackers," she said as the smiled. Sasuke looked down at the dirt ground. They walked silently to the tree. "You know that you can stay at my place instead of this tree," said Sasuke as he blushed. "Thanks! Maybe after tomorrow," said Yumi. I'm waiting for someone. Sasuke nodded and walked away.

The next day Sasuke walked to the ramen stand to see Sakura glaring and Naruto eating ramen. "You like Yumi!" she yelled as the whole shop fell silent. "What the heck! No I don't," said Sasuke as he blushed. "Yes you do-" Sakura stopped when Yumi came in. "What up?" said Yumi as she flicked her hair. A girl with short green hair walked in. "This is Kotori. She's a friend from my village," said Yumi as Kotori waved. "Hi," she said. Naruto blushed. "She's hot!" thought Naruto. "Sasuke can I talk with you outside?" asked Yumi. "About the offer, can Kotori stay too?" said Yumi as she pleaded. "Whatever," he said. "Oh yeah," said Yumi as she high-fived Kotori. "Thank you Sasuke Uchiha," said Kotori.

That night Yumi jumped onto her bed and sighed. "It's been ages since I slept in a real bed!" she yelled. There was a knock on the door and Yumi got up to answer it. It was Kotori. "I just wanted to tell you that my room is the last one down the hall. "Night," said Kotori as she ran back to her room. "I better change into pj's, wait I don't have pj's," thought Yumi. Yumi just took of the armor, pants, and gloves to find a long white shirt with a chinese collar. Yumi walked down the hall to Sasuke's room. "Sasuke?" asked Yumi as she knocked the door. Sasuke appeared wet with only pants on. Yumi blushed and turned around and nose bled. "Put some proper clothes on!" yelled Yumi.

Two minutes later Yumi walked into Sasuke's room to find Sasuke lying on his bed. "What do you want," he said. His room was a plain room with a window, closet, bathroom, and bed. "I was just going to say goodnight," she said as she closed the curtains of the window. "Good night," said Yumi but she realized that Sasuke was asleep. "Good night Sasuke," whispered Yumi as she patted Sasuke's head. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Yumi into a tight hug. "What?" thought Yumi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Hug to Remember

"Ah!" thought Yumi. Sasuke held her tighter when she struggled. "What will happen if it happens? This is bad," thought Yumi as she struggled more. Sasuke frowned. Yumi then had to take actions. She kicked him of the bed. "What was that for!" yelled Sasuke as he rubbed his head. "You pervert!" yelled Yumi as she held her head. "What are you talking about?" he yelled as he glared. Yumi glared back and held her shirt. "You're still a pervert!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at Sasuke and dashed back to her room. "What is she talking about?" he thought as he yawned.

Yumi looked at herself in the mirror. "Darn!" she yelled. She had wolf ears popping out of her head. She started to scream in her pillow. "I hate boys!" she screamed. Kotori walked into the room. "You okay?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh my," she giggled when she saw Yumi's ears. "Do you want you're head kicked off?" growled Yumi. Kotori froze. "Anyway, now I have to wait till tomorrow till these leave," she said as she stroked her ears. "Well, night," said Kotori as she left. Yumi sighed and looked at a calendar. "Eight more months," she thought.

Yumi walked down the hall of the academy to find Neji and Kiba. "What's up?" she asked. Kiba said hi and walked away. Neji seemed to stare at Yumi. "What? I thought my ears were gone this morning," she thought. Little did she know that Neji was glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke glared at Neji. Sasuke walked away. Neji then smirked and redirected his attention to Yumi. "I heard you're a good fighter, a villager of the sand," he said. "Yeah, I don't really have a squad so I have to train three times more," she said with a sigh. "Hey I heard you're good too and that-" Yumi was stopped as some fan-girls crowded Neji. "No wonder, he is cute," thought Yumi. Neji ignored them and cotinued to talk to Yumi. "I was wondering if you could train with me some time," asked Yumi as she smiled. Sasuke walked over to Yumi and grabbed her arm. "Let's go," he demanded as he glared at Neji. "Don't be stupid, I'm in the middle of a conversation!" she yelled as she hit Sasuke's shin. "Yeah, whatever," said Neji. "Good, bye," said Yumi. When Yumi and Sasuke were around a corner Sasuke grabbed Yumi. "Don't talk to Neji," he said demandingly. "Why, he's nice," said Yumi. "Just don't," said Sasuke. Yumi just walked away. "Pervert," she said. "What did I do?" thought Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Competition

Neji walked through the court-yard as a early autumn wind blew by. "Hey Neji!" yelled a voice. Neji turned around to see Sasuke. " Stay away from Yumi!" yelled Sasuke. "Why you like her?" asked Neji calmly. Sasuke blushed then grrrd. "Forget it," said Sasuke.

Naruto and Lee were walking by and noticed Sasuke and Neji glaring at each other. "Yo, what's up?" yelled Naruto, with a wide smile. "Hello?" said Lee as he waved his hand in front of Neji and Sasuke. "Geeze!" yelled Naruto. "Okay, what about a competition?" said Naruto with an evil grin. "Hn?" was Neji's reply. "This is a competition of girls," said Naruto. Sasuke and Neji remained calm. "We will pick girl's for us to pick from. You must have their first kiss. Who ever gets it first wins," said Lee as he high-fived Naruto. Neji and Sasuke sweat dropped. "Do I really want to do this?" both of them thought. Sasuke looked at Neji and Neji looked back. "I'll beat the crap out of Neji!" thought Sasuke. "I can't lose," thought Neji "I accept" they both said at the same time. "Alright. We get to pick from-" said Naruto as he scatched his head. "Tenten," said Lee. "Tenten huh?" thought Neji as he smirked. "Sakura," said Naruto. "Piece of cake," thought Sasuke. "Hinata, Ino, and-" Naruto thought for a second. "Yumi!" yelled Lee. "What!" yelled Sasuke. Neji smirked. "Not Hinata, because she's Neji's cousin," thought Lee. "Ino and Sakura would gladly kiss Sasuke, so no," thought Naruto as he scratched his head. "Tenten likes Neji, so not her," thought Lee. "And the only one left is," they both thought. "Yumi!" exclaimed Lee and Naruto. Sasuke gulped. "Good luck!" yelled Naruto as Lee as they walked away, cracking up. Neji glared at Sasuke for a moment then walked away. Sasuke was paralyzed. "I'll never win!" thought Sasuke.

Yumi sneezed in the bathtub. "Is someone talking about me?" thought Yumi. Yumi laid down in the warm water of the bath and sighed. "I wonder when Sasuke will find out about my wolf spirit. Oh well," said Yumi as she stood up and squeezed the water out of her hair. She pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around herself.

Yumi walked into her room and pulled on her long red shirt and put her hair in a messy bun. "I wonder how Neji fights?" thought Yumi as she lay on her bed and drift of into sleep, but Yumi was unaware of worse things to occur.

What did you think? Review please!

Sasuke: I'm toast

Neji: I'm totally going to win

Naruto: This will be interesting!

Yumi: Ah cho! Is someone talking about me again?

Me: Poor poor Yumi(While I sniff as I cut the onions)

Read on!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Training

Yumi walked into the clearing to see Neji leaning on a tree. "You ready," he said coolly. "Yeah!" said Yumi, with a blush. Neji got into a fighting stance as Yumi did the same. Yumi made the first move. She sprinted at Neji and jumped into a fly kick but secretly, she was sprinkling her sand. Neji blocked her and swung her away. Yumi landed and smirked. "You fell into my trap," she said. Neji looked down to find sand crawling up his legs. "What!" he thought.

Sasuke watched in a tree. "She's skilled, I guess," he thought as he gave Neji a cold stare. "Jinkan Ransho No Justu!" she yelled as she did an odd hand sign. The sand exploded and disappeared. "What?" thought Neji. Yumi chuckled and smirked. "Try to move," she said. Neji's body was frozen. "What!" he said. "Jinkan Ransho is my special jutsu. It enables me to connect to your chakra control, which practically controls your body, and manipulates it. See watch," said as she bent her fingers. Neji's arm raised. "See!" she said with a smile.

Tenten walked through the park when she saw Sasuke and jumped next to him. "What up?" she asked. Ten ten then looked at the helpless Neji. "Oh no!" yelled Ten \ten while she was about to jump yo his aid but Sasuke stopped her. "No!" he said.

Yumi then let go. Neji then had full control again. "You were lucky. I barely use my jutsu," said Yumi as she started to walk away but Neji actually put water there so Yumi would trip, and of course she did. "Wah!" she said as she started to fall but Neji caught her by her arm and his other arm around her waist. Tenten flinched while Sasuke panicked. "Ne-neji?" whispered Yumi. Neji's face was inches away from Yumi's and their body's were pressing against each other. "I gotta go!" she said as she dashed of. "Darn," thought Neji.

Tenten fell silent and left. "Smooth move Neji," thought Sasuke as he left.

"Neji, do you like that girl?" thought Tenten.

Yumi ran to her room and sighed. "You ok?" said Kotori who was in Yumi's room, closing all the windows. "I think Neji tried to kiss me," said Yumi as she flicked her hair. "Seriously!" yelled Kotori. "If Tenten knew, she would kill you!" yelled Kotori left. Yumi sighed and lied on her bed. "Boys are too complicated," she thought as her time was running short.

So what did you think?

Please read on and review! This chap. Is short, sorry


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sasuke's Restraint

Yumi layed on her bed, quietly, till Sasuke walked in. "What do you want?" as Yumi. "Just seeing if you were here," said Sasuke while he was about to leave. "Wait!" yelled Yumi as she grabbed his shirt. "Please talk to me, please," said Yumi. Sasuke sat on the bed while Yumi sat next to him. "So," said Sasuke. "I was wondering what boys think of girls," said Yumi. Sasuke almost fell of the bed because of the question. "Uh, well," said Sasuke as he blushed. Yumi looked at him thoughtfully. "If a guy really likes a girl he'll always try to win her over," said Sasuke quietly. Yumi thought for a moment. "So Neji likes me," thought Yumi. Sasuke grrd. "Sasuke?" said Yumi. "Hn?" was Sasuke's answer, as he leaned on Yumi's bed post. "You would never try to hurt my heart, would you because-" said Yumi as she fell asleep on Sasuke. "Arg!" yelled Sasuke as he blushed.

Sasuke started to insult Yumi to see if she really was sleeping. "This is my chance!" thought Sasuke as he slowly lifted Yumi's head. Sasuke proceeded closer till their lips were inches away. Yumi then groaned. Sasuke let go as Yumi yawned and adjusted herself on Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go. "Mo-mommy, I'm scared," she whispered. Sasuke looked at her thoughtfully. Sasuke then embraced her. Yumi then smiled. "I like you a lot Yumi Tanemura," whispered Sasuke as he left her room. Yumi opened her eyes as gripped her blanket. "This is bad," she thought as her wolf ears popped out. "I like Sasuke Uchiha? I can't do this!" she thought as she whipped a tear of her face.

I know, seriously short. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My Kiss

Yumi ran down the street as her jet-black hair swayed in the wind. "I'm late, I'm late!" she thought as she ran to the gate of Konoha.

_Flashback_

Yumi turned around to find Gaara. "Yeah yeah, I know the cold glare routine!" she yelled. Gaara stepped closer. "Gaara, what do you want?" she asked sternly. "Meet me right outside the gates of Konoha and we'll talk," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

_End of Flashback_

"He creeps me out," said Yumi as a shiver ran down her spine. "But that was after-" she thought.

"Go away, I don't like you," he said coldly. "But-but!" she yelled as she cried. "You're slowing me down! Leave!" he yelled as a wave of sand headed towards her but she blocked it with her sand. "I finally open my heart to someone and this is what I get, a broken one!" she yelled as she ran out of the village. "Wait!" he yelled.

"It's been three years since then, get over it!" she thought as she finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. She slowly opened the gate, with the super human strength, and looked out at the dirt path. Yumi stepped out and stared. "He-hello?" she asked. Gaara then appeared in a flash of sand. Yumi flinched and stood her ground. "So what do you want?" she asked as she folded her arms tight. "I came to Konoha to look for you," he said coldly. Yumi flinched then flicked her hair. "So," she said. "The Kazekage needs you to represent our village in the female stats," he said. Yumi then glared. "Let Temari do it!" she yelled. "She's not good enough," he said sternly. "I'm not part of the sand village anymore, leave me alone," she yelled as a huge gust of wind appeared. Gaara glared then became angry. "Of course you are, Damn it! You're a member of the prestigious clan of the Tanemura!" he yelled. Yumi stepped back, never hearing Gaara raise his voice. Gaara then dashed at Yumi and kissed her. Yumi stayed still, stunned.

Sasuke walked along the wall of Konoha and sighed. "How am I going to win?" he thought as he pelted a rock at the wall and made a huge hole. "That Neji!" he thought as he gripped his hand when he noticed Yumi and Gaara kissing on the other side of the wall. "What the heck!" he thought as he hid in a tree.

Gaara then detached to show a breathless Yumi. "I'll take you back by force if necessary," whispered Gaara as he gave her a cold glare then shot it to the side. "We have company," he said quietly. "Sasuke!" yelled Yumi. Sasuke stood there, stunned.

Yes I know, short chapter!--

Sasuke: What the

Yumi: Shut up Sasuke!( As she punches him in the jaw)

Gaara just walks away, not caring.

Sasuke: Come back here you son of a !

Yumi: Sasuke!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My Truth

"Sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke stepped back and glared at Gaara.

"What do you want Uchiha?" asked Gaara coldly.

"Get away from Yumi," whispered Sasuke.

"Get away!" he yelled as Gaara was pushed back by flames. Gaara back-flipped while Yumi fell on the ground and covered her mouth. "No, no, no!" she thought while she cried. Sasuke ran over to Yumi and hugged her. Yumi gasped and pushed him away. "Go away!" she yelled as a pair of wolf ears bent to the side. "Yumi, what is that?" asked Sasuke.

"That's here wolf spirit," said Gaara calmly. She's inherited it from the Tanemura clan. "You know what it's actually kept for. Assassinations. Sasuke flinched then stared at Yumi who was on the ground crying.

"Yumi, you must do it!" he yelled. "But, but I-" she yelled back. "If you must, use your wolf spirit," he said as he got up. "Do you want to be banished," he said sternly. Yumi flinched then nodded. "I'll do it," she said sadly.

Yumi looked up at Sasuke with blank purple eyes.

You have till tomorrow," he said as he left.

"Sasuke I'm sorry," whispered Yumi. Yumi then stood and a huge gust of wind surrounded her. Gaara watched while Sasuke was shocked.

"What was that?" thought Kakashi-sensei as he saw a flock of birds fly into the sky. "What is it Kakashi-sensei," asked Sakura. "Yeah?" said Naruto. "Follow me," said Kakashi-sensei as he started to run.

Yumi's eyes became wolf like while her hands had claws. Yumi jumped up on a pole and glared. "Prepare to die," she said as she leaped down at Sasuke. Sasuke was in complete shock and couldn't move but Naruto stood in front of him and diverted the attack then froze. "The-the silver wolf demon of the north," he said quietly. "This is bad," thought Kakashi. "We have to try to seal it before-" Kakashi was cut of when he saw Naruto. Naruto's chakra boosted up and he became the nine-tailed fox. Yumi smirked. "What's going on!" screamed Sakura. "The battle of the spirits has still been going. One hundred years ago, the nine-tailed fox of the south and the Silver Wolf of the north fought for the middle land and the Silver Wolf won. He's known as the ankashin," said Kakashi-sensei. "That means it's the destruction tool," said Sakura fearfully. "Yes, and now the fight will be among humans," said Gaara. "Hello there," said Yumi to Naruto. "I won't lose this time!" he yelled as he charged at her. Yumi twirled to the side and clawed at Naruto. Naruto crashed into the wall but got up. "Still weak," said Yumi as she flicked her hair. "Jinkan Ransho!" she yelled. Naruto froze. "What kind of jutsu is this!" growled Naruto. "And now!" yelled Yumi as she charged at him, claw extended. "Yumi stop!" yelled Sasuke. Yumi froze and looked at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke was right next to her, grasping her by the back into a hug. "Let go Uchiha," growled Gaara. "No, I have to tell Yumi something important!" Sasuke yelled back. Sasuke guided Yumi to stand right in front of him then he…………

The tension!

Sasuke: Whoop, the excitement.(Uninterested)

Me: Hey you're the one who came to the interview

Sasuke: No, you were going to kill me if I didn't! Sasuke is about to use a fireball

Me: Uh-I gotta go!(As I run out of the studio)

Sasuke: Come back Loser!(Pow)

Yumi as she punched Sasuke: Don't call girls losers!

Please read on and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I Love You

"No, I have to tell Yumi something important!" Sasuke yelled back. Sasuke guided Yumi to stand right in front of him then he planted a kiss on her lips. Yumi stood shocked and petrified. Sasuke looked into Yumi's normal purple eyes and whispered the sacred three words, I love you. The wolf ears disappeared as Yumi's body became normal. "Thank god," thought Kakashi-sensei. "Sasuke," whispered Yumi as she fainted. Sasuke hugged the unconscious Yumi and sighed.

Gaara nodded a small nod and turned his back to Sasuke. "Temari, Kankuro let's go. We should inform Kazekage of this event," said Gaara as he disappeared. "What happened?" asked Naruto as he became normal too. "It's ok Naruto," said Sakura sadly lifting Naruto of the ground. "You should take Yumi to her home to rest," said Kakashi-sensei as he checked her pulse. "Alright," said Sasuke still looking at the unconscious Yumi.

Sasuke laid Yumi on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat down. "What am I supposed to do, she has to kill me," he thought as he stroked her soft skin. "I better go," thought Sasuke as he started to get up but a something clasped onto his shirt. It was Yumi. "Y-Yumi?" said Sasuke quietly as he sat down again. Yumi slowly opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile. "I'm sorry Sasuke," she whispered. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Don't talk, you're weak," he said as he brushed some hair of her face. "No, I have to tell you why Gaara kissed me and why I have to kill you," she said as she hugged Sasuke's hand which made him slightly pink.

"When I lived in the sand village I fell in love with Gaara and one day I confessed it but he rejected and told me to go away so I did. I left and wandered in the forest. After about a month of wandering and training I met a man. He said I had great potential and trained me to be the best assassin in the lands, the best kunoichi in the lands then one day he told me to kill you. I didn't find this a big deal till I met you Sasuke," said Yumi sadly as she gripped his hand tighter. "But I don't regret the assignment since I got to meet you and I fell in love," said Yumi as she smiled again with tears rolling down her face. Sasuke looked down in sympathy. "I didn't really care what happened after my family was massacred so I did his every bidding," said Yumi as she sat up. "Don't, lay down," said Sasuke. Yumi then glared at Sasuke. "I don't want to hurt you so I must go receive my punishment," she said coldly. "Who are you doing every bidding for?" asked Sasuke. Yumi looked down then sobbed "Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke jolted up in anger. "What!" screamed Sasuke. Sasuke was about to leave but Yumi grabbed him. "Wait, don't go. I have to settle something with him," said Yumi sternly. Sasuke glared then nodded.

Yumi got up and got all her shuriken and kunai. Sasuke watched in anger. "Meet me at the gates four days after I leave," said Yumi as she walked over to the fuming Sasuke. Sasuke just leaned on the wall and mumbled. Yumi tip-toed and kissed Sasuke softly. "I love you," said Yumi quietly. " Me too," as Sasuke kissed her while hugging her before he watched her jump out the window to where she would settle things with Itachi.

Geeze! That was long!

R&R Please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

My Punishment

Yumi walked for two days and walked into a clearing in the trees to find a furious Itachi. "I told you to kill him, not love him!" he said coldly. Yumi bowed then sighed. "I'm sorry master but I will not be able to assist you any longer," she said calmly. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Yumi and looked down at her. "I trained you and took care of you and this is what I get, pitiful," he said quietly as Yumi looked into his blood-red eyes. Yumi was angry now and her eyes became silver, wolf. "Don't give me this foolishness," he said glaring. "Jinkan Ransho!" yelled Yumi as Itachi dodged it. " Let me leave!" screamed Yumi.

Sasuke leaned on the wall of the gates and sighed. "Where is she?" he thought as he closed his eyes. " It's midnight, I should go hom-" Sasuke paused when he saw a dark figure walking towards him. "Yumi!" he yelled as he ran over to her bloody figure. Her clothes were torn and her hair was messed up and had her wolf ears popping out. "Sasuke is that you?" she asked quietly as she fell onto him. "Y-yumi are you ok?" he asked. "Heh, don't underestimate a girl," she said as she coughed up some blood on the ground. "Sasuke sighed and gave her a protecting hug. "You're so stupid," he said as Yumi smiled and laid her head onto his warm chest to hear his heart beating. "Right b-back at y-yea," she said as Sasuke picked her up wedding style and walked to the lake.

"Why're we here?" she asked quietly. "I thought you'd like the view," said Sasuke. Yumi looked up at the huge moon. Yumi smiled as her wounds healed. "The moon gives you power doesn't it?" asked Sasuke. "That's why I used to kill at night," said Yumi as Sasuke jumped into a huge tree and laid down on a huge branch and let Yumi lay on him. Yumi closed her eyes and sighed. "Go finish Itachi for me," she said sleeply as she fell asleep. Sasuke looked up at the moon and sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said as he as well fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

After

6 Years Later 

Sasuke walked into the gates of Konoha and dropped his belongings. Sasuke, Yumi, and the rest of the gang had become Jonin and Sasuke had just come back from a month's mission. "I wonder where Yumi is?" he thought. "Sasuke!" screamed a hoard of fan-girls. Sasuke flinched when he heard a scream of anger. "Sasuke!" screamed Yumi on the other side of the crowd. "Yumi," replied Sasuke as he jumped over the crowd in front of the furious Yumi.

"What happened to that happy welcome back smile you promised when I left?" he said as he stepped back. "So that was it! You bet with Neji, Tenten's husband, to kiss m-" Yumi was cut of by Sasuke's lips on hers. "I'm happy to see you too," he said with a smirk. Yumi crossed her arms and sighed. "Kotouru, dad's here," she said as a four-year old boy ran over to Sasuke and jumped onto him. "Dad!" he yelled as he hugged Sasuke tiet. "Hi," said Sasuke as he stroked Kotouru's jet-black hair. "I learned a new jutsu a week ago," said Kotouru happily as his purple eyes sparkled. "Oh really?" said Sasuke proudly. "Yeah, from Naruto and Uncle Kakashi," said Kotouru. "W-what?" blared Sasuke as Yumi grabbed Kotouru out of Sasuke's grip. "What did they teach you!" he yelled. Kotouru smiled. Kotouru jumped out of his mother's arms and stood up tall. "Sexy no Jutsu!" he yelled as a puff of smoke appeared. "Oh no," thought Yumi as she sighed in frustration. When the smoke cleared a naked girl stood in front of Sasuke and turned back into Kotouru after a minute. Sasuke nose bled and grrd. "Now calm down Sasuke, sweetie," said Yumi with a small laugh of fear. "That loser will die!" yelled Sasuke. "Did I do something wrong mommy?" asked Kotouru as he watched Sasuke beat up Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. "Uh, you'll understand when you're older," said Yumi as she smiled worriedly and took Kotouru to the sand-box at the park.

"Hey look Kotouru, it's Fumiko!" said Yumi pointing at a long black haired girl with dark blue eyes. Kotouru blushed and smiled when he heard the man with the ice-cream yell. "Mommy can I have some money to buy ice-cream for me and Fumiko?" he asked with a bright red face. Yumi smiled and gave him five dollars. " Go get her!" yelled Yumi with a wave as Kotouru ran over to Fumiko who smiled at Kotouru for offering. "Oh, Sasuke," said Yumi as Sasuke walked over to Yumi. "Who's that?" he asked as he looked at Fumiko. "Oh, that's Kotouru's crush," said Yumi with a laugh. "Yeah?" said Sasuke with a smirk. "He's a women killer just like you Sasuke," said Yumi with a wink. Sasuke blushed but kept his composure. Yumi laughed and sighed. "How long has it been?" asked Yumi. "Three months," said Sasuke quietly as he put his arm around Yumi and kissed her on the forehead. "Yet, you are the same Sasuke," said Yumi with a giggle. "You have a problem with that?" asked Sasuke. "Not at all," said Yumi as she kissed him back.

FINISHED!


End file.
